


Daft

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being buried in leaves is nothing like being buried in sand.  Sirius chews his lip and curses his stupid brain.  "Scratchy," he says, wrinkling his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daft

Out in the woods of autumn! I have cast  
Aside the shackles of the town, that vex  
The fetterless soul, and come to hide myself

\- from _Autumn in the West_ , by William Davis Gallagher

  
Being buried in leaves is nothing like being buried in sand. Sirius chews his lip and curses his stupid brain. "Scratchy," he says, wrinkling his nose.

"Should I stop?" Remus pauses, his hands full of oak leaves. A sycamore pod twirls past his nose.

"Umm . . ." The leaves aren't warm or soft or squishy – three points to sand; leaves' score, nil. But they're red and orange and an odd sort of brown and that ought to count for something if there's justice in the world. "Keep going." Sirius lies very still as Remus piles leaves all over his head.

"You're a great gormless idiot, you know."

"Mmmph." Talking would ruin the moment.

Remus brushes leaves away from Sirius' eyes and mouth. "Gormless."

Sirius grins.

With a rueful smile, Remus piles one last heap of frost-crisp leaves on Sirius' torso. "Think you're done," he says, brushing his hands together. There's a bit of birch leaf stuck in his fringe.

"Mmmph," Sirius mumbles, wriggling just a little, as the moment demands.

"You'll get centipedes in your pants, mark my words."

"Pfffft."

Remus sits down beside him and looks around. "S'quiet."

"Mmmm."

"And you are very colourful."

Sirius snorts.

"You're daft," Remus murmurs, tilting back his head to stare into the trees.

 _You're dafter_ , thinks Sirius happily. _You bloody helped_.

He watches the leaf in Remus' hair tremble. When the breeze dies the leaf's still there, and Sirius feels impossibly glad.


End file.
